theelectriccompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prankster Holiday (Episode)
Prankster Holiday is the the sixth episode of season three and the forty-sixth episode overall. : With the rest of the Electric Company away for the day, it's up to Marcus, with the help of Paul the Gorilla and Emily, to stop Manny and Danny from ruining the Electric Company's reputation. Plot It's the Fourth of July! Most of the Electric Company are away from the neighborhood doing various activities together, leaving Marcus behind. With the neighborhood essentially unguarded, Manny and Danny decide to pull off the ultimate prank on the Electric Company; Marcus, seeing the rebuses Danny's thrown around, suspects they're up to something, but realizes he's the only Company member around; needing help, he finally remembers Paul and shouts "Hey you Gorilla!" When Paul arrives at the Electric Diner he finds it locked as the Diner is closed for the Holidays; Marcus tells Paul his banana smoothie will have to wait, then tells him the Pranksters are planning something. The others will be back for the party at six; it's four now, so Marcus has to "hold down the fort" for two hours; Paul agrees to assist, but they'll need more help. Just then, someone dressed as George Washington appears; after realizing it's his classmate Emily dressed for the Fourth of July Parade, Marcus introduces her to Paul. Emily (who apparently dresses as a different president each year) begins excitedly spouting information on presidents, only to be interrupted by Marcus and told of the problem. Emily agrees to help, but wonders if "two kids and a gorilla" can really stop the Pranksters; in answer, Marcus points out that the American Revolutionaries didn't give up, and they shouldn't either, and Emily joins the team. Manny, saying he's been "planning this moment for three years," shows Danny a wordball made for him by Francine and uses it to spell out the phrase The Electric Company doesn't like you. '''Even worse, he plans to use his new "puffer-up-inator" to inflate the words so they may float high where all can see them; he and Danny then sing and gloat about how it will ruin the company's reputation. It will take two hours for the puffer-up-inator to completely inflate the words, making them ready at six o'clock; Meanwhile ,Marcus and the team follow one of Danny's rebuses. Manny is impressed by how large the words already are after an hour-and-a half, but Danny spots Marcus and his team coming towards them; Manny sends Danny to distract the team for half an hour (thirty minutes) while he continues inflating the words, warning him not to blurt out their real plan. Danny distracts the team with bananas and antics, but is eventually cornered in front of the locked diner and confronted; unfortunately he's unable to stop himself from revealing the scheme, including the time and place the words will be launched. With less than half an hour left, Danny and the team race towards the park; upon arrival, the team discovers the sign, but it's two minutes to launch! With the team hot on his heels, Danny tells Manny of his mistake and the two start the launch early. Overjoyed, the Pranksters watch the words rise high in the air, sure they've won, but Marcus, creating and then kicking a wordball high into the air, changes them to '''The Electric Company wishes you a happy Fourth of July, much to the dismay of the Pranksters. Jessica soon arrives, amazed at the message; Marcus tells her he did it with a little help from his friends, but that it's a long story, to which she replies they have a couple hours before fireworks. As the team leaves the screen, Marcus starts to tell Jessica what happened. Prankster Planet Mission: Match the Batch 5 Words *Minute *Hour *Year *Inflate *Launch Songs "The Electric Company Doesn't Like You" sung by Danny (William Jackson Harper) and Manny (Dominic Colon) Cast *Coy Stewart as Marcus Barnes *??? as Emily *Dominic Colon as Manny Spamboni *William Jackson Harper as Danny Rebus *Ashley Austin Morris as Francine Carruthers (mentioned only) *Josh Segarra as Hector Ruiz (mentioned only) *Ricky Smith as Keith Watson (menitoned only) *Chris Sullivan as Shock (mentioned only) *Priscilla Star Diaz as Jessica Ruiz Trivia *Jessica was the only other Electric Company member to show up in the episode besides Marcus. * While Marcus is successful at inspiring Emily with his speech, he got most of the historical details wrong. * this is the only time pranksters take a day off * this is the first episode jessica hector and shock are absent * Emily was the only one to not have a known actress Goofs Continuity *Manny and Danny mention freezing Keith, turning Jessica into a lizard, turning Hector's shoes into "Evil Shoes," and stealing the Oragachoke (Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green!, He Ain't Heavy, He's Just Frozen, Trouble Afoot, and The Oragachoke). Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes